Além da Montanhas Sombrias
by Rapousa
Summary: Harry em busca de ajuda para lutar contra inimigos, se depara com um antigo amor, e agora eles terão de lutar pela Terra Média não só contra orcs, mas contra os percalços do caminho para a felicidade [HPxDM] U.A.


**Além das Montanhas Sombrias**

_#--Essa história é um híbrido do mundo de J. R. R. Tolkien e dos personagens de J. K. Rowling (ou seja é U.A. – Universo Alternativo). Como eu não cheguei a ler Silmarillion nem Contos Inacabados, a Terra Média em minha cabeça é aquela apresentada em O Hobbit e a trilogia Sr. dos Anéis, por isso desculpe se eu cometer algum deslize. Qualquer dúvida sobre as localizações dos lugares citados, basta procurar um mapa da Terra Média no Google. O nome da fic é facilmente explicada, pois a história nela contada se passa toda depois da formação rochosa denominada por Tolkien de Montanhas Sombrias... Espero que gostem da fic, e antes que eu me esqueça, sim, é HPxDM.--#_

_x_

_x_

**Capítulo 1**

Na Terra Média, talvez há muito, ou há pouco tempo, nem antes nem depois da destruição do Um Anel, num período já esquecido, em época imemorável uma sombra se movia em cima de um cavalo, escondido pelas árvores da floresta, ele passaria quase despercebido, por ouvidos distraídos, pois o cavalo tinha um passo leve, como se não carregasse peso algum em sua cela.

Harry abaixou o capuz, deixando que a luz da lua iluminasse seu rosto. Os olhos que já eram de um verde profundo, à luz da lua pareciam divinos, como olhos de outro mundo, com um brilho fantasmagórico, a observar o ambiente. Seu cabelo curto e despenteado, estilo bem raro entre os elfos, fazia com que suas orelhas pontudas ficassem ainda mais salientes.

"Ginny, acorde. Acho que estamos chegando." disse ele, sua voz que era como um sussurro aveludado, apenas alto o suficiente para ser compreendido.

O que antes parecia apenas um volume de baixo da parte de trás de sua capa, se mexeu e dele surgiu uma cabeça. Seus fios cor de fogo se destacavam sobre o cenário tão sombrio, precisamente como fogo se destacava em meio à escuridão.

"Já nos perceberam?" perguntou a jovem que acabara de despertar.

"Não sei dizer, mas se isso ainda não aconteceu, será daqui a pouco." respondeu o elfo com a mesma voz baixa e macia.

"Acha que vão nos receber bem?... Me receber bem?" perguntou ela insegura, apertando mais a cintura do elfo.

"Eles não teriam motivos para não nos receber. Além mais, trago comigo o comunicado do rei."

Uma flecha varou o ar, quando esta passou em frente ao rosto de Harry, ele pegou-a ainda voando.

"Porquê desta recepção?" perguntou Harry sem elevar muito a voz, apenas o suficiente para ela ressoar por toda a floresta "É assim que recebeis um primo vindo de longa distância?"

"Quem vêm?" perguntou uma voz, que para Ginny poderia ter vindo de qualquer lugar a sua volta.

"Harry James Potter filho de James, príncipe elfo da Floresta das Trevas, e trago comigo um comunicado do rei." disse ele levantando um papel. "Ainda ousas atirar outra flecha em mim?" perguntou ele olhando a direita, precisamente para o outro elfo que atirara a flecha.

Ginny não viu o que exatamente Harry olhava, até que surgido da sombra saiu um homem, ou melhor, um elfo. Apenas seu cabelo podia ser visto, era de um loiro pálido, lembrando plantações de trigo no inverno. O resto de seu corpo se encontrava nas sombras, pelo menos para os olhos de Ginny.

"Colin... saia das sombras e explique porquê desta recepção hostil." disse Harry voltando a sua voz ao volume de um sussurro.

"Harry, estamos em tempos difíceis, sabes que não posso receber qualquer um de forma simpática." respondeu o loiro em fim saindo das sombras, Ginny o reconheceu vagamente. Muito embora para ela todos os elfos de Lothlórien fossem muito parecidos, todos loiros, altos e de nariz empinado.

"Seus olhos tornaram-se humanos para não mais me reconhecer em meio a uma noite de lua, e ainda por cima cheia?"

Colin sorriu.

Harry desceu do cavalo, assustando Ginny, que se desequilibrou por um instante, antes de conseguir segurar na crina de Arlong.

Harry apenas andou na direção de Colin, mas seus passos era tão largos que em um instante chegou ao outro. Parou a distancia de um braço.

"Só queria verificar se seus reflexos ainda era os mesmos." disse Colin abrindo os braços.

"E achas que com a quantidade de barulho que fizestes eu não o encontraria?" perguntou Harry sorrindo e abraçando-o. "Continuas tão silencioso como um olifante."

Depois de se separarem do abraço, o elfo pareceu olhar para a companhia de Harry.

Ginny assustou-se quando viu que o elfo loiro a olhava, embora estivesse muito longe, ela conseguia ver os olhos dele, brilhando à luz da lua.

"Quem é esta que trazes consigo?" perguntou Colin

Harry andou em direção a Ginny, Colin o seguiu, chegando próximos a jovem, Harry lhe estendeu a mão, que ela aceitou com um gesto delicado.

"Esta, e Ginny. Minha acompanhante." disse Harry.

Ginny tentou parecer o mais distinta possível, se empertigando na sela.

"Prazer" disse ela sorrindo placidamente

"Olá. Meu nome é Colin John Creevey." disse o elfo "Mas creio que já nos conhecemos, você veio aqui há pouco tempo, quando ainda era um bebê humano." disse Colin olhando-a nos olhos, e só um humano para saber como era incômodo ser encarado por aqueles olhos claros e difíceis de ler dos elfos. Ginny lembrava-se de já ter visitado Lothlórien, mas na época devia ter uns 6 anos, por isso não tinha uma memória perfeita de rostos e faces, até porque, ela achava esses elfos tão loiros e tão iguais, todos com os cabelos compridos quase sempre lisos...

"Ah, desculpe... minha memória humana não é tão boa quanto a élfica." sorriu ela gentilmente.

"Sim, eu sei. Vocês humanos tem vida curta e mesmo assim esquecem-se muito rápido de tudo" disse Colin com a mesma voz calma que todo elfo apresentava.

Daquela parte em diante do caminho Harry prosseguiu a pé, apenas segurando a rédea do cavalo, onde Ginny continuava montada, Colin ia ao lado de Harry, os dois conversando, lembrando de tempo antigos. Embora Ginny só pudesse captar pequenas partes do diálogo, já que a altura da voz dos elfos era muito baixa. Quanto mais perto o grupo chegava do local em que habitavam os elfos, mais nervosa ela ficava, sabia que aqueles elfos não eram tão simpáticos em receber humanos, principalmente ela que chamava atenção precipitadamente, por conta de seu fios avermelhados - cabelos élficos costumavam variar do prata ao preto mas nunca chegando a cor fogo - que na Terra Média era estranha até mesmo para humanos. Na Floresta da Trevas, onde se criara, ninguém mais a estranhava, pois era praticamente da casa, mas tinha o vago pressentimento de que os elfos de Lórien fossem um pouco mais hostis com sua humanidade tão berrante.

Ao longo do caminho, Ginny enxergou uma luz um pouco pálida, bem discreta, lá na frente, uma luz que não chegava a iluminar nada ao seu redor, apenas fazia brilhar a construção donde vinha. Ginny ficou admirada com o brilho estranho, na Floresta das Trevas tudo era mais simples e menos requintado, além do que, os próprios tipos físicos dos elfos de sua terra natal eram menos empertigados, assim como Harry, a maioria era morena, e um pouco mais baixa que os de Lórien, além de se vestirem de forma mais simples, afinal, eram elfos primordialmente guerreiros, treinados desde cedo para a caça e para a luta contra os orcs com os quais dividiam parte da floresta.

Ao chegarem à construção reluzente, que Ginny contatou ser um grande palácio, três criaturas élficas desceram a escadaria do que aparentava ser a entrada principal. Eram dois elfos e uma elfa, um dos homens, que aparentava ser um pouco mais velho, trazia a mulher, segurando-lhe a mão com delicadeza, demonstrando que esta deveria ser sua companheira, enquanto que com a outra mão a dama levantava a lateral do vestido, impedindo-o de se arrastar. O segundo elfo descia também de modo pomposo, com as mãos na costas e o peito estufado. Ginny se segurou para não boquiabrir-se com a beleza deste. Ele tinha os cabelos de um dourado luminoso, mas que ao refletir a luz parecia a mais pura prata, de comprimento seu cabelo ia até a cintura, seu rosto era tão belo que pô-lo em palavras seria difícil, se não impossível para um humano, e seus olhos eram de um cinza, que dava um toque de frieza e de intocabilidade ao elfo.

"Lucius, Narcisa." disse Harry fazendo uma longa reverência. E o casal acenou com a cabeça, cumprimentando-o de volta "Draco!" disse ele sorrindo, e o elfo mais jovem veio em sua direção, dando-lhe um abraço caloroso.

"Demorastes a voltar mais do que prometeste-me!" disse o outro em tom inquiridor

"Draco, Draco... sabeis que como príncipe não posso sair a qualquer momento. Tenho compromissos, e é precisamente por isso que vim ter com teu povo."

Um leve tom de decepção, imperceptível ao primeiro olhar chegou aos olhos de vidro do outro elfo. Ginny só o percebeu pois olhava fixamente para Draco, encantada com sua beleza.

Nesse momento Harry virou-se para ela.

"Ginny, desça. Venha cumprimentar o rei e a rainha." disse ele só para ela, que desceu de forma muito elegante do cavalo, exatamente como os elfos a haviam ensinado.

Ginny se destacava em meio a tudo naquela floresta, pois a luz apenas dava mais tom de fogo a seus cabelos, além do mais, ela usava um vestido vermelho, dado por Harry, que só a destacava mais perante à prata e dourado que reinava a sua volta. A menina, apesar de humana, tinha uma beleza tão estonteante que se passaria tranqüilamente por elfa, não fossem suas orelhas curtas e a cor de seu cabelo. Mas sua beleza apenas se misturava e se perdia no meio de tantas outras belezas, pois não era a toa que os elfos eram chamados de o povo belo.

A rainha a olhou com curiosidade.

Ginny abaixou-se de forma cordial, cumprimentando-a.

"Majestade, Grande Rei." disse ela.

"Harry filho de James, esta não é aquela humana que tu criaste?" perguntou a rainha

"Sim majestade, esta é Ginny." respondeu ele

"Ginny?" inquiriu ela

"Sim, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Ginny."

A rainha olhou para ele, censurando-o levemente.

"Porque vieste com a humana?" voltou a perguntar a rainha

"Porque ela me acompanha a qualquer lugar que eu vou. Desde que a encontrei no cesto trazida pelas águas do Rio da Floresta."

"Sabeis que não costumamos permitir a entrada desnecessária de humanos em nossas terras?"

"Sim majestade, mas a entrada de Ginny é imprescindível para mim." disse Harry sem alterar nem um milésimo sua fala, não demonstrando nenhum sentimento aparente.

O rei apenas acenou para a rainha Narcisa, como que lhe comunicando que deixasse o assunto. A rainha, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"O que o trás aqui Harry filho de James?" perguntou o rei com sua voz grave, que impressionou Ginny.

"Tenho um recado de meu pai." disse ele puxando o papel que carregava "Estamos sendo constantemente atacados por orcs, e eu vim, além de investigar um possível motivo para tão inesperados ataques, como também para pedir alguns guerreiros, poucos, que possam me ajudar na busca por uma resposta."

Ginny olhou de esguelha para o príncipe Draco, e pode adivinhar que isso era tudo que ele queria escutar.

"Bem, dê-me o papel, e venha, vamos para um lugar mais apropriado a uma reunião." disse o rei tomando o papel de Harry. "Colin, por favor, leve a dama para um dos chalés reservados à família real da Floresta das Trevas, creio que Harry preferirá ficar perto de sua acompanhante, por isso arrume também um chalé adjacente ao dela, para Harry poder se acomodar."

"Obrigado senhor" disse Harry fazendo uma reverência e começando a subir as escadas.

"E Colin, leve Arlong para os estábulos reais, ele deve querer descansar" disse o rei referindo-se ao cavalo de Harry, logo em seguida Lucius se virou e caminhou para dentro, do que Ginny supôs ser de fato o palácio de Lórien, seguido por Draco e Harry, que iam emparelhados.

"Por aqui Ginevra." disse Colin pegando as rédeas de Arlong.

"Chame-me de Ginny." disse ela apressando o passo para acompanha-lo.

"Ginny" repetiu ele, como que se acostumando a pronúncia.

Ginny chegou ao 'chalé' ao qual o rei se referira. Eles eram mais como iglus muito grandes, com uma sala enorme, muito bem decorada, e haviam outras salas, cada uma com uma função, além de um quarto também bem espaçoso e dependências para eventuais empregados.

Curiosamente Colin escolheu para Ginny um chalé cujo quarto tinha as paredes em uma madeira avermelhada, que combinava com os tapetes vermelhos e a cama de cobertas laranja.

"Gostas?" perguntou ele.

"Sim, combina comigo" disse ela rindo, agradecida pelo agrado do elfo.

"Vou preparar para Harry o chalé a direita, ele tem uma passagem para este aqui, se vocês quiserem conversar, não terão de sair do chalé, basta apenas que os dois permitam que a porta se abra."

"Como é isso?" perguntou ela curiosa, pois se lembrava vagamente de ter dormido da última vez junto com Harry, já que ela era criança, e não precisara usar porta alguma.

"Venha, vou te mostrar" disse ele se dirigindo a uma sala adjacente à sala que parecia ser a principal.

"Vê?" perguntou Colin apontando a ela uma porta que nascia na parede curva do iglu.

"Oh, e como abre?" questionou ela empurrando de leve a porta, que nem se moveu.

"Ela não tem fechadura, só abre se houver uma pessoa do outro lado, que assim como quem está deste, conceda a sua abertura."

"Basta as duas pessoas tacarem-na?"

"Não, basta que concedam a abertura da porta." insistiu Colin

"Acho que entendi."

"Bem, tenho que ir, qualquer coisa, me chame" disse Colin com uma reverência

"Espere!" chamou ela "Como faço pra te encontrar?"

"Basta chamar o meu nome, não estarei tão longe que não possa ouvir um chamado teu."

"Obrigada, não queria ficar muito tempo sozinha." disse ela se sentindo boba, mas estava fora de casa e não havia a quem recorrer, pois Harry estaria ocupado nos próximos dias, além do mais, tinha um pouco de receio de conhecer outros elfos de Lórien, que com certeza estranhariam sua presença.

"Não se preocupe, não posso ficar muito pois tenho meus afazeres, mas lembra, se precisar, é só chamar meu nome."

"Sim." disse ela com uma reverência "Te chamo se precisar."

"Estarei esperando" disse ele finalmente saindo.

Ginny andou pela casa explorando os cômodos, achou uma espécie de biblioteca e ficou feliz ao constatar que eram livros escritos em runas usadas pelo povo da Floresta das Trevas, já que Ginny apesar de entender razoavelmente bem a língua um tanto peculiar de Lórien, tinha certeza que não entenderia nada de suas runas. E foi sentada poltrona, lendo, que Ginny adormeceu, até ser acordada por levas batidas na porta.

"Harry." disse ela se levantando.

Foi atender a porta e viu que estava certa, era mesmo Harry.

"Você demorou!" disse ela queixosa pegando a mão dele e puxando-o para dentro.

"Sim, tentei ser o mais breve que pude, mas nem sempre alcançamos nossos maiores objetivos... Você entende, tive de fazer-lhes a corte." disse Harry sentando-se em uma cadeira.

"Entendo...Vê?" disse Ginny levantando livro que lia para Harry "Aqui tem livros, e estão em nossa língua!" disse ela sorrindo.

"Sim, esta parte de Lothlórien é reservada unicamente para o povo da Floresta das Trevas, tudo aqui e organizado para nos receber. Assim como há aqui, não tão longe, os chalés reservados ao povo de Valfenda..."

"Oh... eu deveria ter imaginado" disse Ginny se sentindo boba. "Pretendes ficar aí sentado, queria te mostrar a casa..."

"Tudo bem, creio que este deve ser um dos deveres que tenho para com ti." disse Harry se levantando.

"Veja, veja!" disse ela levando-o a sala que tinha a porta que uniam os chalés. "É uma porta que une nossos chalés!"

"Sim, eu soube que nos colocaram separados..." disse Harry, olhando de lado para Ginny, avaliando-a.

"Não me importo" disse ela levantando os ombros de forma casual "Acho que nestas viagens já estou grande de mais para continuar dormindo junto de ti" disse Ginny, sabendo que sua fala aliviava Harry.

Desde que Harry, em um de seus passeios de exploração à Floresta da Trevas, achara o cesto a beira do rio e abrindo-o encontrara Ginny, os dois viviam juntos, não se separavam. Harry era para Ginny um pai, um irmão, um objeto de desejo, um amigo inseparável. Ele era a paixão de Ginny, mas não uma paixão de carne, algo muito mais profundo envolvia os dois, muito embora, agora que já era uma quase mulher, Ginny gostasse de fingir que era como uma esposa para Harry, mas ela sabia que isso não era verdade, e de fato ela não o queria assim.

Desde pequena Ginny dormia na mesma cama que Harry, agora que já estava crescida, dormiam no palácio da Floresta das Trevas em quartos separados, muito embora essa separação se desse apenas por uma cortina, e vez ou outra, quando se sentia muito sozinha ou carente Ginny ainda ia dormir com Harry, que nesses momentos desempenhava um papel de pai, ou de irmão mais velho, acolhendo-a e reconfortando-a.

Não era uma relação de homem e mulher, embora Harry soubesse que Ginny, sendo da raça dos homens às vezes sentia ciúmes dele, embora o tempo de convivência com os elfos a tenham moldado como alguém muito serena e já capaz de passar por cima de coisas como esse sentimento humano de posse por alguém.

A menina, puxando Harry pela mão, levou-o para conhecer a casa, apresentando cada cômodo, e ficou feliz em mostrar a Harry o quarto que Colin escolhera para ela.

"Vejo que Colin quis te agradar." disse Harry sorrindo de leve

"E conseguiu! Acho divertido ter um quarto dessa cor!" respondeu ela passando a mão por um dos cortinados da cama "Mesmo que a longo prazo eu prefira meu quarto verde e azul da Floresta das Trevas"

"Ginny." disse Harry com sua voz profunda, e a jovem percebeu que ele queria falar algo sério

"Sim?" respondeu ela se virando para ele

"Esta noite não dormirei aqui, nestes chalés."

"E vais aonde?" perguntou a menina apreensiva.

"Não se preocupe, só vou dormir perto das localidades reais de Lórien, amanhã tenho que continuar a resolver os assuntos pendentes, mas quando tudo estiver resolvido eu volto para dormir aqui. Pedi para que Colin lhe apresentasse as redondezas amanhã, você não ficará sozinha, ele foi liberto de todas as tarefas unicamente para te fazer companhia, te introduzir aos elfos desta região." disse Harry se aproximando de Ginny, segurando seu rosto com a mão.

A menina pos uma de suas mãos sobre a de Harry, que acariciava seu rosto.

"Obrigada Harry." disse ela sorrindo languidamente

Harry apenas se aproximou dela e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

"Tenho que ir, só vim te ver para não ficardes preocupada..."

"Vá, ficarei bem."

Quando Harry saiu pela porta do chalé/iglu, Ginny se jogou na cama, pensando no que faria para passar o tempo.

...-...-...

Harry saiu da cabana, voltando a colocar a capa sobre os ombros e o capuz sobre a cabeça, parecendo não querer se deixar identificar por algum olho curioso.

Assim que saiu do chalé andou em direção a orla da floresta que envolvia tudo em Lothlórien, entrando no meio de suas árvores, se escondendo ainda mais de qualquer possível observador. Caminhou por um longo tempo no meio da folhagem, como fora criado em uma floresta ainda mais densa que aquela, conseguia que seus passos fossem inaudíveis, por isso, nem os animais se agitavam a sua passagem.

Quando Harry percebeu que chegara perto da região palacial, se embrenhou ainda mais na floresta, distanciando-se da orla, afinal aquela parte de Lothlórien deveria ser bem vigiada e movimentada, além é claro da luz que o palácio emitia que iluminar toda a borda florestal.

Sem encontrar ou sentir a presença de ninguém, Harry seguiu seu caminho, conseguindo por fim contornar o palácio e suas luzes, continuou andando no meio das árvores e arbustos por mais um tempo, ele não conseguia distinguir se esse tempo decorrido eram horas ou minutos, apenas continuava andando, como se conhecesse aqueles caminhos de longa data.

Em um momento ele parou, como que escutando o mundo a sua volta, a espera de qualquer sinal de vida, além dos animais que lá habitavam, aparentemente não ouvindo nada, Harry começou a andar novamente na direção da borda da floresta.

Ao sair do meio das árvores, tornou-se visível a parede lisa da parte de trás de um chalé élfico. Provavelmente a porta do chalé se encontrava do outro lado de onde Harry estava parado, mas ignorando isso, ele apenas passou a mão pela parede maciça a sua frente, e como mágica, ali onde estava a sua mão apareceu um buraco com formato preciso de uma porta. Harry adentrou por ele, como se aquela abertura sempre estivesse estado ali.

Assim que entrou na habitação o buraco na parede desapareceu, como se nunca tivesse existido.

Ao entrar no que parecia a sala de estar do chalé, Harry parou, e assim permaneceu, o local parecia silencioso e vazio a primeira vista, mas uma sombra a direita de Harry se mexeu, e dela surgiu cabelos loiro prata, seguidos pela aparição de um rosto muito belo.

"Draco..." disse Harry com sua voz semelhante a um sussuro

"Harry..." respondeu Draco chegando próximo de Harry. "Quanto tempo..." disse ele abaixando o capuz do outro, deixando o cabelo do moreno um pouco despenteado, o que fez Draco sorrir.

Harry olhou-o com aqueles olhos tão verdes e de aparência tão rebelde, Draco segurou com as duas mão o rosto de Harry, que apenas encarou-o de volta.

"Harry filho de James..." disse Draco chegando o rosto mais perto do de Harry, dando-lhe logo em seguida um beijo, que de início parecia um beijo tenro, beijo de saudades, beijo de um amor de verdade. Mas Harry, o mais impulsivo dos dois, não queria só um beijo inocente, e na verdade, nem Draco de fato queria só isso.

Agilmente a mão de Harry escapou para a parte de cima da vestimenta de Draco, e botão por botão ela foi ficando aberta, e a cada botão o beijo ia ficando mais e mais efusivo. Após terminar de abrir a blusa de Draco, Harry começou a desabotoar o cinto do outro, que neste momento começou a andar para trás, arrastando Harry ainda em um beijo.

Dessa forma, um tanto quanto desengonçada de andar, Draco foi levando Harry para trás em direção a frente do chalé. Quando chegou aonde queria Draco tateou a esquerda, achando lá uma porta, que ele abriu sem mais delongas e arrastou Harry para dentro, que continuava tentando tirar o cinto do outro.

Draco parou quando sentiu sua perna batendo na cama do quarto em que entrara arrastando Harry. Os dois separaram os rostos por um momento.

"Draco..." disse Harry.

"Harry..." respondeu Draco no mesmo tom de voz excitado e suave do outro.

Harry empurrou Draco na cama, os dois trocaram mais beijos, Draco caído embaixo de Harry finalmente começou a tirar a blusa deste, que até aquele momento continuava intacta com todos os botões ainda dentro de suas casas.

"Draco..." sussurrou Harry novamente.

Draco. Era apenas isso que ele conseguia dizer, eram as únicas palavras que ele poderia expressar, Draco era o início de uma frase sempre não completada, poderia ser: "Draco, que saudades." ou então "Draco, continue." ou "Draco, você me é tudo." ou ainda "Draco, mais!". Mas não importa qual frase fosse, Harry nunca conseguia completa-la porque não conseguiria escolher qual queria falar primeiro, e talvez nem precisasse, afinal só a forma como falava "Draco..." a cada suspiro, a cada sensação de prazer, era o suficiente para que o outro entendesse apenas na citação de seu nome tudo que Harry queria expressar.

Harry que ainda estava por cima de Draco se sentou sobre o colo deste.

"Seu cinto... difícil" disse ele tentando ainda tirar o acessório de Draco, que também sentou-se na cama, com Harry ainda em cima dele, agarrou-o para um abraço e um longo beijo no pescoço. Harry suspirou baixinho de prazer, esquecendo momentaneamente a tarefa de retirar o cinto de Draco.

"Não pare." disse Draco ainda com os lábios colados no pescoço de Harry, que voltou a si e continuou tentando desabotoar o pedaço de couro.

Completa a árdua tarefa do cinto, Harry lembrou-se que mesmo que com a blusa aberta, Draco ainda se encontrava vestido nela, então Harry a tirou-a da forma mais rápida que sua posição permitia. Draco seguindo o exemplo também retirou de vez a blusa de Harry.

O elfo de Lothlórien puxou Harry para si, logo em seguida inclinando o corpo do outro para que este se deitasse, Quando Harry estava com o corpo magro e esbelto deitado, Draco começou a desabotoar a peça final que restava a Harry, sua calça.

Harry apenas o ficou observando com aqueles olhos verdes tão fortes e de aparência tão rebelde, Draco vendo o outro deitado daquela forma displicentemente sexy, encarando-o de maneira tão instigativa sentiu apenas mais pressa em retirar a roupa dele.

Assim que a parte de baixo da vestimenta de Harry já se encontrava devidamente completamente retirada, e este tinha seu corpo nu completamente revelado a Draco, o elfo de Lothlórien começou a retirar a própria vestimenta restante. Harry permanecia deitado na mesma posição, ainda o observando.

Quando conseguiu retirar a peça que faltava, Draco se inclinou sobre Harry, procurando sua boca, em busca de mais beijo.

Harry sentindo os lábios do outro deixou sua mão escapar para a pele macia e tentadora da região glútea de Draco, que também escorregou suas mãos, mas na direção das coxas esguias e trabalhadas de Harry.

Draco puxou o corpo do outro pelas ancas para mais perto de si, fazendo que o outro gemesse discretamente quando sentiu tão próximo de si a parte excitada do loiro.

Draco foi descendo os beijos pelo corpo de Harry, parando no quadril, na área entre o umbigo e a região pubiana, fazendo o outro tremular de desejo.

"Draco..." disse Harry num suspiro entrecortado de prazer.

Ele, entendendo o que o outro ansiava, olhou-o mais uma vez, deitado na cama, com as lindas pernas trabalhadas e magras sobre as suas, aquele corpo esguio e belo, como num retrato perfeito da excitação, estava todo rígido, trêmulo e suado de puro prazer e desejo, os olhos de verde tão rebeldes pareciam como um lago profundo, pedindo para ser explorado, adentrado, suplicando para que o outro enfim consumasse o ato.

Draco segurou novamente as ancas de Harry e delicada, porém resoluta ele puxou-o para si, finalmente realizando o que o outro tanto desejava, tirando-lhe um gemido entrecortado de prazer, as mãos de Harry seguraram os lençóis da cama, fazendo-o curvar o corpo de modo a se forçar ainda mais sobre o corpo de Draco, que dessa vez foi quem soltou um gemido.

Draco empurrou levemente o corpo de Harry, puxando-o com força logo em seguida, esse movimento repetiu-se incontáveis vezes e em todas elas Harry gemia forte e arqueava o corpo empurrando-o mais contra Draco, vendo Harry tão excitado, Draco além de penetrar-lhe também começou a estimular o membro dele com a mão, Harry gritava de prazer a cada penetração seguida de uma massagem cabal, em sincronia perfeita, enlouquecendo-o de prazer e de mais vontade de sentir Draco.

Mais alguns movimentos simultâneos e Harry não agüentou, Draco continuou estimulando o membro do outro, acariciando de modo cognitivo a parte superior do membro dele, dando-lhe mais e mais prazer, Draco só parou quando nenhum líquido mais saiu, mas continuava a puxar e empurrar Harry, que continuava a gemer, Draco se segurou ao máximo, mas já vendo o rosto do outro exausto, que não tinha nem mais força para empurrar o próprio corpo contra o de Draco, como ele vinha anteriormente fazendo, o outro resolveu que também era hora de agraciar Harry com seu brinde branco e glutinoso.

Após liberar tudo que guardava, Draco deixou o corpo cair sobre o de Harry, que segurou a cabeça com fios tão compridos e loiros com as mãos e puxou vagarosamente Draco para si, Harry soltou um gemido baixinho quando o membro de Draco começou a sair de seu corpo.

Os dois, cansados e suados, deixaram-se ficar um sobre o outro, a respiração arfando, e a sensação de completar-se muito intensa.

Harry agarrou o corpo nu e suado sobre si, abraçando-o com força, Draco respondeu ao abraço dando no rosto molhado de Harry um beijo.

"Você é tudo." disse Draco no ouvido dele.

"Tudo o que?" perguntou Harry com a voz também cansada de tanto prazer

""Tudo... é tudo..." respondeu Draco sentindo que um sono gostoso se apossava de seu corpo. "Tudo, não dá para viver sem, você é tudo."

Harry beijou-lhe o pescoço, logo em seguida adormecendo ao mesmo tempo que Draco, com os corpos tão próximos, as respirações se normalizando, e os sentimentos tão pertos do céu. Que inclusive estava claro e estrelado, a luz da Lua que entrava pela janela do quarto parecia abençoar-lhes os corpos brancos demonstrando que também era cúmplice naquela relação.

...-...-...-...-...

**N/A:** Hehehehe, primeira Fanfic que eu escrevo com cenas mais... _calientes_. Por isso não me matem se não estiver lá muito legal, com o tempo nóis tenta aprender a escrever esse tipo de coisa meior :P

Mandem reviews se quiserem que eu continue a história, porque sei lá, se ela não for muito bem aceita não sei se eu terei a cara de pau de continuar postando-a, em compensação se vocês leitores gostarem, eu darei continuidade a ela.

Por isso essa fic depende de você, que chegou até essa parte da narração que o autor fica falando abobrinhas... Anyway, reviews, para eu saber se devo continuar :) E claro, se tiverem também alguma sugestão de como melhora-la estamos aí ;D


End file.
